Lima's Gay Rite of Passage
by thedarklordfluffy
Summary: Finn tells Kurt and Blaine about his tendency to meet really nice guys that are willing to give him free or discounted stuff...


**Just a random plot bunny I had. I own nothing.**

"Next. Yes, can I help you?"

Finn Hudson stepped forward in line at the Lima Bean where he was having morning coffee with his step-brother, Kurt, and Kurt's boyfriend, Blaine. The three of them were on their way to see a movie with the other glee guys. "Yeah, uhh, can I get a large wild berry smoothie?"

The male cashier smiled up at him and replied, "Sure. What's your name?"

"Finn, Finn Hudson." He waited as the cashier wrote his first and last name on the cup and handed it to the person behind him before asking, "Uhh, how much?"

"Oh, don't worry about it. It's on the house."

"Really? Thanks!" Finn beamed at the boy behind the counter, who blushed hotly.

"You're very welcome. Next, please." The cashier gave Finn one more appreciative look before turning his attention to the next customers.

Kurt and Blaine stepped up in line behind Finn, who had walked over to wait on his drink. Both were struggling to contain their laughter. They quickly placed their orders and walked over to join Finn.

Once all three boys had their coffee they walked over to an empty table near the window.

Finn took a heavy pull on his straw before slouching in his chair and sighing contentedly. "Ahh, this is really good. It sure was nice of that guy to give it to me free." He took another long drink. "Hey, did you guys get your drinks free too?"

Kurt raised his coffee cup to his mouth to hide a smile. Blaine grinned at his boyfriend and set his coffee carefully on the table. "Unfortunately, Kurt and I were not as lucky as you were, Finn."

"Aww, that sucks."

Kurt stifled more giggles with his drink.

Blaine looked curiously at Finn for a moment. "So Finn, does this kind of thing happen often?"

Finn looked at Blaine with a wide-eyed innocent face. "What d'you mean?"

"Do you get free coffee or anything else from random guys?"

"Sometimes. I think this is the first time I've gotten coffee, but I've gotten free or discounted stuff other places."

The two boys across from him each arched an eyebrow. They exchanged a look before Kurt asked, "What kind of things did you get?"

"Well, one time when the a bunch of guys from the football team went out to eat after an away game a waiter gave me a free ice cream, but I figured that was a mistake since there were like ten of us. And last year I had to get some stuff for mom at Gap and the guy at the cash register offered to let me use his employee discount."

The mention of the Gap employee caused Blaine to cough into his coffee. Kurt snickered as Blaine glared at him. After a moment he smirked at Kurt and said, "It seems we have a bit of a pattern."

Kurt's smile dropped. "Blaine…" he said; the warning was clear in his voice.

"What?" he asked with mock innocence. "All I'm saying is that gay men, including you, have or had a certain amount of…fondness for Finn."

The boy in question, who had been watching the exchange in confused silence, suddenly found his tongue again. "Whoa, wait. What? Are you sayin that all of those guys were gay?"

Blaine smiled indulgingly at Finn. "Yes."

Before Finn could reply Kurt cut him off and drew Blaine's attention back to him. "You know, I wonder if this is true for _all_ of the gay men in Lima…" He gave Blaine a meaningful look.

"Who? ... Oh. _Oh!_ Yes, that is a good question. Maybe when he's a little more…open to the idea we could ask him."

"Whoa, dude. Hang on a minute," said Finn with his hands raised. "What are you guys talking about?"

Kurt smile was razor thin and slightly sarcastic when he answered. "Isn't it obvious? You, Finn, are the Lima, Ohio 'Gay Rite of Passage.'"

The tall boy gave his step-brother a blank stare. "Umm, dude, what's a right of passage…and why's it gay?"

The boyfriends stared at Finn in amazement for a moment. It was Blaine that finally answered, "Well, a rite of passage is something that an individual has to go through to become something else." He watched Finn's face for a sign of understanding. When he saw none he continued, "For example, some people think that to become a man you have to have sex, or drive a car, or be eighteen or twenty one."

"Oh, ok. That makes sense I guess, but why am I a gay right of passage?"

Blaine sputtered for a moment, searching for a delicate way to say what he was thinking. Finally he gave up and turned to Kurt. "Kurt? Would you care to answer that one?"

"What Blaine is trying to say is that it seems as though all of the gay men in Lima appear to have been attracted to you at one point."

Finn blushed hotly. He stuttered for a moment before finally choking out his denial. "D-dude, that can't be true. I-I mean, what about…what about Blaine? He didn't-"

"Actually, Finn," interrupted Blaine with a grin, "I did find you quite attractive when I met you. I won't deny that much."

Finn gaped at Blaine in shock, his mouth hanging open. When Kurt's barely contained giggles turned into unstoppable laughter he turned to look at him. "Kurt, you guys can't be serious?"

Kurt continued to laugh and Blaine finally lost his composure as well. Both boys continued to laugh, unable to stop.

"Guys, c'mon guys. Tell me you're not serious…" begged Finn.

Kurt and Blaine's only responses were to stand up, coffee cups in hand and walk out the door towards the car.

Not wanting to be left behind, Finn stood as well, picked up his cup and followed the other boys out, while still begging them to tell him that they were joking.

The cashier that had given Finn his free coffee came over to clean the table, and noticed that Finn had left the napkin with his phone number on it. He sighed, "I should have listened to Candy. All the good ones are straight." He balled up the napkin and threw it away with the rest of the trash.


End file.
